Complejo de Gulliver
by Prika T
Summary: Meses después de volver a tener su tamaño normal, aun había momentos incómodos en los cuales M.K no podía evitar sentirse como Gulliver en Lilliput, a punto de ser atado al suelo. NodxM.K, mi primer fic de esta película, ¡Yeehh!


**Oh, cuanto me encanto esta película :3**

**A pesar de ya tener 20 años, vengo de ver en el cine El reino secreto (Epic). No me apena decir que ese tipo de películas me gustan demaciado, porque crecer es algo meramente relativo, y les quiero decir algo acerca de ser mayor de edad: ¡Es aburrido!, haces exactamente lo mismo que ya hacías cuando eras adolecente pero ahora todo es legal y te tienes que hacer cargo de tu vida u.u**

**Tenia que escribir algo de esta película, algo corto y empalagoso. Al terminar de verla me quede con ganas de mas, mas de NodxM.K**

**Esta historia esta situada después de la película, así que se puede decir que contiene spoilers y bastante pelusa. La película no me pertenece y tampoco el libro en el que esta basada.**

**Espero que alguien la disfrute :B**

**Complejo de Gulliver**

La ultima visita que le dio M.K a los hombres hoja había sido por demás desastrosa. El día parecía malo para salir… o hacer cualquier otra cosa ajena a quedarse en casa, pero ella en verdad quería ver a Nod y a todos los demás, así que no le importo. Desde la mañana estaba nublado y la lluvia caía a intervalos, por lo que M.K, cubierta con su impermeable amarillo, corrió por todo el bosque, brincando charcos y llenándose los zapatos de lodo.

Había sido tanta su prisa por estar con ellos, imaginando cuanto se alegrarían de verla que justo antes de llegar resbalo al pisar una piedra llena de musgo y cayo, pesada he inevitable sobre las casas de los pobres habitantes del reino.

-M.K, se que no fue tu culpa…- Nod comenzó a hablar con ella, sentado sobre su hombro- Pero creo que no deberías volver por un tiempo- completo su frase, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como una anticipación a la respuesta de la gigantesca chica.

-Pero si ya me disculpe como mil veces, además nadie fue herido de gravedad- M.K se cruzo de brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Yo no diría eso- Nod la había seguido montado en su singular ave todo el camino que ella había corrido después de levantarse, apenada y llena de lodo.

-Bueno, nadie murió aplastado- había sido una suerte que los seres-planta fueran tan resistentes y flexibles.

-Aplastaste el retoño de jazmín de Ronin…- esa combinación de palabras habían sonado realmente raras, pero Nod sabia que era necesario mencionarlo.

-¿Ronin tenia un retoño de jazmín?- El era demasiado rudo como para ocuparse de algo tan común como la jardinería. M.K no podía imaginarlo haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara una batalla a muerte.

-Si, es extraño, pero por alguna razón se le metió a la cabeza que la reina Tara había reencarnado en el y regaba todos los días esa planta, le contaba cosas, incluso le hizo un vestido con hojas… por eso te sugiero que le des unos días para que se tranquilice un poco, solo por precaución- le aconsejo el hombre hoja, mirándola directamente a sus enormes y llorosos ojos verdes.

-Tengo que ir a disculparme, me siento como un enorme y torpe monstruo- M.K menciono, desesperada de su situación.

-No, tú no eres un enorme y torpe monstruo M.K- las lágrimas de la chica era demasiado grandes como para quitarlas con su diminuto par de manos, pero aun así intento apartarlas del rostro enrojecido de ella.

-Soy como Godzilla- el pensar que Godzilla por lo menos tenia una franquicia de películas solo hizo que la chica se sintiera peor todavía.

-¿Godzique?- fuera lo que fuera no sonaba como algo agradable de encontrar.

-Yo solo quería saludarlos ¡Y mira como resulto!, antes no desperté atada al suelo…-todo hubiera sido posible de haberse quedado inconsciente en lugar de levantarse enseguida.

-¿Y eso porque lo haríamos?-había momentos en los cuales Nod no entendía de que rayos le hablaba su peculiar novia.

-Ya sabes, como la historia de Gulliver, el marinero que naufraga y llega a una isla con gente pequeña…- era como contar su vida diaria en los últimos tres meses.

-No me suena- respondió Nod, sin pensarlo demasiado o hacer un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

-Y lo atan al suelo con cuerdas para que no se pueda levantar… ¡Vamos Nod, te leí esa historia la ultima vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa! Te hice una cama con una caja de cerillos y todo- eso había pasado hacia menos de una semana. Ella no podía creer lo despistado que a veces podía ser él.

-¡Ha, ya! Porque dijimos que la cama hecha con la cascara de nuez era muy incomoda- ante esta respuesta, M.K solo dio un respiro cansado y resignado.

-Ese no es el punto Nod, lo que quiero decir es que justo en este momento me siento como él. Despues de lo que paso las personas ahora son demasiado pequeñas o demasiado grandes para mi…- Su padre le había comprado una infinidad de libros cuando era niña, pero sus favoritos desde siempre habían sido aquellos que narraban las desventuras de ese singular sujeto.

-¿Demasiado grandes? Creí que había llegado a una isla con gente pequeña…-M.K intento ser positiva al pensar que por lo menos la estaba escuchando esta vez.

-Te iba a contar esa parte en la próxima visita. Siempre te duermes muy rápido- 5 minutos de lectura habían sido suficientes para dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

-Estaba cansado ese día, además al final le va bien a ese sujeto ¿No?- Quiso suponer el chico. Al menos ella ya estaba de un mejor humor y eso era lo realmente importante.

-Pues… cuando es gigante logra escapar al irse de Liliput, y cuando es pequeño un águila se lleva volando su casa con el adentro y lo suelta en medio del mar, en cualquiera de los dos casos un barco termina rescatándolo y lo lleva de vuelta a su hogar- eran historias demasiado fantasiosas, pero ella mejor que nadie sabia que, no porque algo sonara descabellado era necesariamente una mentira.

-¡Ya ves! Al final todo se soluciono para él y lo mismo va a pasar contigo M.K. La nueva reina reconstruirá todo con el poder de su mente y Ronin, bueno, creo que con suerte algún día te perdonara...- todos los problemas terminaban encontrando solución con Nod. Quería hacerle entender a M.K que la vida era demasiado corta como para complicarla con problemas y lamentaciones.

-No es tan fácil Nod, es solo una historia y yo no puedo hacerle como le hizo él, porque Gulliver no se enamoro de ningún liliputense, ni tuvo que pensar en tener un futuro con alguien del tamaño de su dedo meñique… es solo se escapo y siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y… y yo dudo que pueda hacer eso- una tristeza repentina la invadió casi de inmediato, haciéndola bajar la mirada al suelo lodoso y mojado.

-No tienes que hacerlo M.K, pensare en algo. No soy muy bueno pensando demasiado las cosas, pero encontrare una forma para que seas feliz sin renunciar a nada…es una promesa- Nod apoyo su mejilla contra el rostro de M.K. Ella sabia que esa promesa jamás seria posible de cumplir, porque no se podía tenerlo todo en la vida, pero el gesto, el sentimiento detrás de esa promesa imposible la enterneció profundamente. Cerrando los ojos, M.K giro con cuidado su cabeza para darle un beso al diminuto chico en su hombro. A pesar de ser un beso delicado, le abarco casi la mitad del cuerpo a Nod, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. M.K hubiera podido apostar que Gulliver jamas fue mas feliz en todas sus aventuras que ella ese presiso momento.

**Los que te hace igual a alguien tambien puede hacerte diferente de muchos. Ok, necesito dormir u.u. Quiero que haya mas historias de esta pareja en español y muchas mas historias de ellos en cualquier otro idioma (traductor google, estoy tan enamorada de ti :3)**

**Ya es algo tarde, asi que solo me resta despedirme. ¡Adios y finales empalagosos para todos!**


End file.
